


Untitled 5

by torino10154



Series: 2011 Anniversary Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Food Kink, Het, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Untitled 5

Harry held a strawberry to Luna's mouth, moaning as he sucked on the tip then bit it in half. He rubbed the juicy fruit over her already red lips then circled each of her nipples, colouring them as well. 

Dipping his head, he laved and sucked at one, then the other, the taste of strawberry only improving the sweetness of Luna's pale skin.

Moving lower, he settled between her thighs, teasing her clit with a fresh berry until she was red and swollen with desire before popping the fruit into his mouth. 

When her hand went to his hair and she pushed her hips forward, obviously seeking more, he gave one last lick with the flat of his tongue. Guiding his cock into her eager, wet cunt, Harry closed his eyes, the pleasure of taking her crashing over him in waves. 

As they lay together afterward, Luna twirling her fingers in the patch of hair on Harry's chest, she said, "You should see what I can do with a banana."


End file.
